godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
KiryuGoji
|nicknames =TokyoGoji |portrayedby =Tsutomu Kitagawa |used =Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. }} El KiryuGoji (機龍ゴジ ) es diseno de traje para Godzilla usado en las peliculas de Godzilla de 2002 y 2003, Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla y Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. Nombre En Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, el nombre de KiryuGoji nombre viene del nombre de otro kaiju, Kiryu (機龍 , Kiryū), y Goji, que viene del nombre japones de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴジラ ). En Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., el nombre de ToykoGoji viene del nombre del titulo japones de la pelicula especificamente Toyko(東京 ), y Goji, que viene del nombre japones de Godzilla, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detalles Para la pelicula de Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla, Toho decidio alejarse de SokogekiGoji de Shusuke Kaneko y volver a la apariencia de la MireGoji. Esta nueva versión, llamada KiryuGoji, hizo sin embargo pasar por debajo de algunos cambios bastante obvias de esos dos diseños anteriores. La cabeza estaba completamente cambiada y hacer más pequeña para representar una especie de cabeza de la serie Heisei Godzilla. El se redujeron un poco y perdieron su tono púrpura, la decisión de mantener el color blanco hueso clásico, pero todavía quedaba irregulares como las de MireGoji. Piel de Godzilla también regresó de la verde MireGoji al viejo negro de carbón, el color tradicional de Godzilla. El KiryuGoji es uno de los más expresivos de los trajes de Godzilla, y cuenta con animatronics incluidos que permiten algunas expresiones faciales y más notablemente, la posibilidad de ampliar o reducir ojos del traje, dando Godzilla genuinas expresiones de sorpresa, conmoción o la ira. Al año siguiente de la película Godzilla: Tokyo SOS, la secuela de Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla, la apariencia de Godzilla se mantuvo básicamente el mismo. El traje KiryuGoji fue reparado y utilizado de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía un nuevo, gran cicatriz en el pecho del traje sostenida en Godzilla contra MechaGodzilla. Este traje modificado también se llama el TokyoGoji (東京 ゴ ジ). Galeria Produccion ''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla GXMG - Godzilla Suits.jpg A_guy_in_a_rubber_suit.jpg GXMG_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg Godzilla_fighting_Kiryu_behind_scenes.jpg GXMG - Godzilla.jpg GXMG - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GXMG - Godzilla Side View.jpg GXMG - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg GXMG - Godzilla vs. Rocket Launcher.jpg GXMG - Roaring Godzilla Head Shot.jpg Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. GMMG - Godzilla in Firey Background.jpg TokyoGoji_beam_smoke.png|TokyoGoji after firing a beam effect Mothra_Scales_TokyoGoji.png|TokyoGoji is affected by Mothra's scales affect TokyoGoji_suit_2.png|A second KiryuGoji suit is made with Kiryu's cannon TokyoGoji_Attacks_scene.png TokyoGoji_versus_TokyoMosuLarva.png GMMG - Godzilla Coming Out of Water.jpg Escenas Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Appears.png Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Being Struck By Lightning.png Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Roars.png Gojira02.jpg Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Sees Kiryu.png GxMG Godzilla.jpg 1 large.jpg Godzilla02_01.jpg 4 large.jpg Gmilgs3.jpg 2 large.jpg Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2002.jpg KiryuGoji surfaces from the ice.png Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. GMMG-Godzilla First Rises.jpg GMMG-Godzilla Approaches Tokyo.jpg GMMG-Godzilla Attacks Tokyo.png Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2003.jpg GMMG-Mothra_Appears_Behind_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla (2003).gif GMMG-Godzilla Closes His Eyes.png Mothra_attacks_Godzilla_with_scales.png Godzilla 2003 by 11katie22-d53vepy.jpg GMMG-Mothra_Larva_Cover_Godzilla_With_Webbing.jpg Post-Produccion Godzilla_and_Co-Star.jpg KiryuGoji_fire_extinnguisher_breath.jpg Godzilla_Blu-Ray_Store.jpg Godzilla_Pachislot_Wars_2.jpg|Godzilla in ''Godzilla: Pachislot Wars 2008 12 23.jpg Suit and Puppet Museum - KiryuGoji.png Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 13.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 16.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 18.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 29.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 30.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 31.jpg NHK - Heisei Godzilla, SokogekiGhido, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiMosuImago, MireGoji.png|NHK 2014 documentary Great Godzilla 60 Years Special Effects Exhibition photo by Joseph Rouleau - TokyoGoji 1.jpg Mercancia Covers G-026.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla G-027.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Juguetes Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2002.jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2002 Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2002 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2002 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2003.jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2003 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2003 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2003 SOSGodzilla04.jpg|Toy Dreams Project TokyoGoji by Bandai Japan sos-godzilla_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) Revistas 174242575_1.jpg Kiryu_timeline_3.jpg Gmmg30t1.jpg Trivia *El traje de Kiryu Goji también se utilizó en el material promocional de Godzilla 2007: Pachislot Wars Poll Do you like the KiryuGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Millennium Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Millennium Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits Category:CGI Category:Villain Monsters